Narn I Chin Maiar
by Abby Mad
Summary: The legend of the next generation of Istari, brought forth to aid the Middle Earth once more in its struggle against Sauron's evil. Three Children will come forth to shine their Light into the Darkness. This is the tale of Kelewin, Arianrod and Nualrion.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

And peaceful times they were.

It was the end of the Third age and the beginning of the next. All the elven had come to Aman. It had been strange at first, having all the ones, who in the past had spoken against the Valar authority, finally come here. The elves that had never seen the pure lands of Aman and Valinor were amazed by their beauty but unlike before there was no greed in their hearts or lust in their minds. The Calaquendi were the ones who put most effort in this transition from Middle-earth to Aman. They were the ones who guided the rest and helped them settle down, aiding them with all they could.

Thus the Quendi were once more united. Everything was different from the past ages. Time in Aman was different from that in Middle-earth and here everyone was immortal—even though the days flew by just as they had back in Middle-earth but it seemed as though the very time went by much slower. It seemed as if the first one hundred years had passed in the blink of an eye. During that time all of the elven cities flourished more and more as each decade passed them by. It was strange but somewhere in the middle of this century the Valar became more secluded and started dealing with a lot of matters without speaking about them with the elven leaders.

It had only been sixty years when Manwë saw what was to come and it was Varda who noticed his unease first. He explained to her what he had seen deep inside his thoughts where Ilúvatar's ideas lay and told her what needed to be done, according to this new plan of Eru's. Varda gathered the Valar and together with Manwë they explained what the close future held in store. Soon after, they called the most renowned of the Maiar and explained Ilúvatar's plan. It was Olorin, Arien and Ilmarë who offered their power and wisdom first, and, right after, Tilion, Eönwë and Uinen raised their voice. No more were needed.

Olorin paired up with Ilmarë, Arien with Tilion and Eönwë with Uinen, led by Manwë, Irmo and Yavanna. The Maiar couples held hands and a gentle song of beauty and creation filled their being and spread in the air around them. They knew that it was sent from none other than Ilúvatar himself. With his blessing they gave a part of their beings, a light so bright which connected to the other Maia's, and with the Valar's nurture and power the mix of the two lights turned into a being.

They were the next Maiar and the following Istari. The three couples and their respective Valar gave the beginning to three Children: Irmo, together with Eönwë and Uinen introduced Kelewin who possessed the wisdom, knowledge and power of both Eönwë and Uinen, some of Irmo's abilities also came easily to him. He already knew all that they did and felt like he had lived just as long even though he had come to be only moments before. It was the same with Arianrod, who had come to be by the hands of Olorin and Ilmarë, with the help of Manwë. Her wisdom and power were the greatest in between all of the Maiar and so were her beauty, compassion and love. Yavanna was the one to aid Arien and Tilion to give the beginning to Nualrion, the one who came from the last fruit of Laurelin and the last flower of Telperion. His power was immense and so were his intelligence and strength. He would always find solace in the woods, forests, and around all _kelvar_ which were Yavanna's creations, and which he could also control.

When the three of them came to be, Ilúvatar's song faded. It had been done. They had become alive.

It was these three Children who were to be sent in Middle-earth, just like the Istari many years ago. Kelewin, Arianrod and Nualrion were the ones who had to make sure the Istari's work so many years ago was not done in vain.

Before they were sent to Middle-earth though, they had time to mix with the Children of Ilúvatar and live with them until the right time came for them to go to Arda. The elves turned out to be most helpful and they taught the Three Children the ways of Middle-earth. Even though they were of great help, what Olorin had given Arianrod was of a much greater value. He had spent a long time with the hobbits and people and he had given all his knowledge of them to her. It was only practice she lacked. After five short and fun years with the Calaquendi, the Three Children went to the Valar to receive their mission and blessings.

- It won't be too long before Sauron's evil makes new roots in a pure soul which belongs to Arda and another one from the very Aman. It will bring great sorrow and countless of battles. These were the plans of Ilúvatar. Go now, Children, to Middle-earth, do what you must to destroy the source of this dark power. But bear in mind that you may not, you are forbidden by the laws of this world, to dominate the peoples of Middle-earth or to match Sauron's power with your own. Beware, Children as one in the past did not.

His words were strong and vibrant and they sealed themselves inside the Children's minds. Accepting the task they bowed to the Valar. Varda was the one to speak first.

- The stars in the night skies will be your guides when you've lost your way.

- All waters will be friendly and helpful should you need to use them in your travels – Ulmo told them kindly.

Aulë did not promise them anything and warned them of the hostilities the Earth kept hidden within but he did give each one a necklace of his own making the likes of which had never been seen before.

- They will serve as a promise that the dwarves will aid you should you ever come in need of their help.

Nienna looked at each one of them with saddened eyes and said quietly:

- I give you the gift of faith, forgiveness and mercy. Tears are something you shouldn't be afraid to show.

Estë handed each one of them a small crystal flask with liquid that could heal any wound. She warned them to be careful of who they use it on, for the liquid was only enough to be used three times.

Vairë had weaved a cloak for each one of them to help them look older or younger should they need to hide their true faces.

Oromë gave each one a horse like no other; they were the strongest and fastest horses in all of Arda only coming after his own. They knew no fatigue or fear but they had to be fed well and often, and their hair had to be brushed every night.

Mandos did not give them anything but he only warned them:

- Out there in Midde-earth there are old, lost souls which have not come to my halls yet. You may address them and they may answer to you. No more will I promise. But afterwards, you are to send them my way. Remember that for I will not tolerate ignorance.

Tulkas was aware of what awaited the Children and gave each one the ability to wield one weapon of their choice. Nualrion chose the sword, Kelewin asked for the battle-axe and Arianrod chose the bow.

Tulkas's wife Nessa blessed their feet with silent speed and endurance.

Vána was kind and generous even though she did not give them as much as the rest of the Valar. She could not give them knowledge of all flowers and herbs that existed but she did give them the ability to sense their qualities. Of course, she warned them that they had to work on this ability, otherwise it would be lost.

After thanking the Valar and saying their goodbyes to the Maiar, the Children headed for the marine cities and the harbors. They were given a boat made especially for them and on the crack of dawn they sailed off to Arda.


	2. Chapter 2: Separate Journeys

Several years passed while they travelled from place to place, studying the maps of the world. It wasn't long before Nualrion's heart was taken by the woods and forests. He preferred the peace they had to offer and the magics hidden in every living thing that dwelled in their midst to the manmade roads and cities that bore no life in them. Nualrion started spending a lot of time trying to convince his Brother and Sister to journey through the forests and for a while they managed to balance things since Kelewin wished to stay in cities, castles and citadels. After one such convincing from Nualrion, Kelewin suggested, rather impolitely, that he should do as he sees fit and stop dragging him and Arianrod to those woods that held nothing in store for them. Nualrion accepted his idea and realized it would be the only way to do what his heart was pulling him so strongly to do. A fraction of it though was hurt and sad of having to leave his beloved Arianrod and from Kelewin's hurtful words. Arianrod knew of Kelewin's short temper and strong emotions but she dared not interfere in this argument between her brothers. Something in the back of her mind was telling her not to, no matter how much she wanted them to stop fighting like this, and she listened to it. Nualrion stated that he would stay in the forests, between the _kelvar_ and the _olvar_.

It was a moment of great importance and Arianrod convinced Kelewin and Nualrion to stay together one more night before they set off on their separate roads. In the night, while they slept, Nualrion woke up for he had been sent a vivid dream from Irmo. He shook Arianrod awake and led her away from their camp, away from Kelewin, in a hurry to tell her what he had seen. When they reached a secluded meadow drowned in the unearthly moonlight of Nualrion's father, he held her shoulders and spoke to her so that she would remember his words and beware the dangers which were to come.

- Even though I need to stay here you must go on, no matter what. I was sent a dream by Irmo himself and now I know what dangers will haunt us until the end of our mission. Even though I will not be there during your travels you need to be careful of what direction Kelewin's heart will take. There is no treachery more painful than that from the ones closest to you, Arianrod. Stay on your guard at all times I beg of you for I will not be there to protect you. I will miss you so much, my beautiful Arianrod.

He landed a kiss on her forehead, one so genuine and so sweet that it brought tears to Arianrod's eyes as Nualrion took her in his arms and held her there until the stars started fading in the soon to come sunlight. Arianrod's sorrow for her Brother was great but greater was his for he knew that he had to protect her but if he stayed here he wouldn't be able to, and he _had _to stay here.

When they went back to the dying fire, it seemed as though nothing had changed and Kelewin was still asleep, calm and harmless as his mind was in the world of Dreams. Arianrod lay down next to him and closed her eyes, clearing her head from all thoughts of the betrayal that Nualrion spoke of. The time to focus on that would come soon, but it was not now.

The morning was cold and unfriendly and Kelewin was first to wake. He looked for Nualrion and his things but they were nowhere to be found – he'd left in the night. Kelewin woke Arianrod and told her of their comrade's disappearance but in a way she wasn't surprised he had gone already. Sad feelings filled Kelewin and he stayed quiet the rest of the day, barely saying a word. He knew he'd gone too far and he scorned himself for letting Nualrion go so easily. He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he missed his Brother, and he didn't even get to bid him farewell.

It wasn't long before they reached Dimill Dale and Andrin. After watering their horses and resting, Kelewin suggested they go south along the river until they reached the land of Rohan. They went to Edoras, careful to see how the people saw to the powers of Aman and were surprised to hear that the Gods posed no authority here whatsoever. Arianrod suggested that they keep a low profile and she and Kelewin went to one of the best stables in all of Rohan, built by king Théoden himself. The two travelers left their horses to be taken care of and went around the city.

It was their visit in Edoras that opened the door to the culture and beliefs of mankind. The Sîn-Istari stayed at inns, hostels, lodges; they were also sheltered by different families and secluded hunters. In their travels east along the river of Onodló they reached Sarn Gebir and crossing the Great River Anduin, Arianrod and Kelewin wound up in Nindalf. It was a dark, haunted place and Arianrod feared its hold over Kelewin who seemed as though he'd been enchanted. She quickly managed to find a way out of the marshes but her doubts and dreads stayed with her until the very end. She led them to North Ithilien, at the feet of the Ephel Dúath but they didn't stay in there for long. Arianrod was worried that Nindalf still had its darkness wrapped around Kelewin's mind.

It was night time when they reached Osgiliath and Arianrod had calmed down for Kelewin was his old witty self once more. Since they were tired from the long travel and the stay in Nindalf, they decided to stay in Osgiliath but only for a short while. What they didn't know was that word for the two travelers, left by the third, had reached these parts already. As they entered the city they were seen by the guards and taken to the Prince of Osgiliath, Barahir, who had just inherited the title of his late father. The moment he laid eyes on Arianrod he was lost and he wanted to make her his Princess but she refused him, a kind and polite gesture that brought great sorrow to Barahir but nevertheless he showed her and her companion all the hospitality he knew and promised her that Osgiliath and Emyn Arnen were with her should she ever need their help or protection. During their stay there, Arianrod was given the name Isilien by Barahir who could only compare her to the mysterious beauty of the moon. This was widely agreed on for many people started calling her that, only it brought sadness to her for it reminded her of the Brother she's lost to the woods—the one born by the Sun and Moon themselves. Isilien was to stay nonetheless. Words of her beauty and wisdom reached Minas Tirith before she even left Osgiliath. Meanwhile Kelewin, widely recognized as Dûhathol, grew anxious and wished for them to leave Emyn Arnen as soon as possible. She did not know it yet but jealousy and greed had found their way deep into his soul and had laid their malicious roots there. It wasn't long before she yielded and they left to continue their journeys.

From then on, everywhere they went, Arianrod was greeted with the name Isilien and Kelewin with Dûhathol. Even though their travels in the southern lands were at their end there was still much they hadn't seen in the north-west. Thus Arianrod Isilien and Kelewin Dûhathol began their long trip along the North-South Road towards Eriador. Sadly whilst they were still in Rohan, the roots inside Kelewin's heart and mind had grown enough to cloud his judgment and decisions. He slowly became violent and cruel and when Arianrod stood up against him, protecting an innocent young man, he attacked her. First with angry words, then with deep insults and threats, and when it became too difficult for him to keep his temper he burst in a fit of uncontrollable rage and attacked her with the very axe given to him by Tulkas. Arianrod managed to protect herself from his axe with a sword she carried for protection but Kelewin was ruthless and unstoppable in his intent on harming, even killing, her. In the end she managed to distract him and pierce his side with her sword; then she escaped, trying to swallow up her tears of sorrow. She knew he would lose his mind to the darkness and it would consume his entire being and she was right. He was lost to her now and she was left alone to convey the mission given to them by the Valar. Many times she wondered if they had foreseen Kelewin's betrayal and Nualrion's retreat to the woods and forests of Middle-earth. Perhaps. But it wasn't her business to know what the Valar knew.

Now it was up to her to continue what the Istari had started all those years ago and she knew just where to begin. There was a feeling that told her she was going to find a lot in the north, namely in Eriador and she knew just where it came from. Even after all the misfortunes that she had been through she smiled and thanked Olorin for his immense help.

In all her travels in the north she found the Shire the most beautiful and wicked place of all, not sure if it was her own emotion or something inherited from Gandalf; either way it was true. She loved staying there in all of Middle-earth the hobbits were the ones she liked most – they were so witty and funny and they definitely knew how to have fun, sadly within the boundaries of the Shire. None of them were too keen on travelling. The older ones knew many stories but so did Arianrod and soon she was accepted among the people as a close friend or even family. When she was there she used Vairë's gift sometimes and made herself but a child or a small old woman in the eyes of the hobbits. It made her feel closer to them in a way, not being twice their size…

But as much as she loved spending time with the hobbits there were things in the east and south that needed her attendance. She was still looking for traces of Sauron's evil so she only could come back to the Shire once in a long while. She had already twice been to Rivendell a place of such magnificence it was a shame for it to be fading as it was. Many elves were moving east, crossing the sea to reach the land of Valinor. The colony of Ithilien were the only elves left and since Arianrod Isilien's connection to the place was quite strong after her last visit there, she set off.

It was there exactly that she met someone whom she felt she already knew. A leaf greener than any other. It was Legolas, the elven Prince, who had settled in the colony. The affection she felt for him was truly one that she had taken from Olorin. It was a surprise and a warm emotion to be meeting "such an old friend" she thought when she saw his shimmering fair hair. Arianrod escaped the unstoppable greetings and praises of the people of Ithilien by cloaking herself to look like an old woman. Interestingly it was Legolas who noticed the magic in the cloak, which the people and the younger elves couldn't perceive. Arianrod knew better than to ruin the mirage, even though Legolas was trying his best to see through it. This elf was becoming very interesting to her and if Olorin's memories were true and untouched by time and new emotions – Legolas was a devoted elf, one who was determined, smart and tactical, not mentioning his practical skills. Arianrod knew that she would need accomplices for her mission. This, Ithilien and Legolas, was the best starting point she could think of.


End file.
